Elijah Crescin
'''Elijah Crescin '''was a male basketball player who lived in District 6. He was an antagonist of the Assassin's Journal, being Michiko's sixth target on her hit list. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Elijah's earlier years, other than he was born in the Panhandle Branchoff. He later moved to District 6 to pursue their basketball team, the Pistons. Basketball Career Arriving to District 6, Elijah attempted to make the Pistons team. Rejected after not showing exceptional skill, the bitter Elijah turned to science and started to take illegal drugs to improve his fitness and make the team next year by cheating. After taking the illegal drugs, Elijah went from an unathletic midget to an athletic, high jumping machine who was a monster at the game. Though he sneaked by most with his cheating scandal, he didn't sneak past the watchful eyes of Michiko's Mentor, who wanted him dead for his dishonesty. Fight with Michiko Elijah faced off with Michiko in the streets of District 6, after she failed to stab him through the back with a dagger. Using his athletic skills, Elijah evaded Michiko, jumping on low roofs and running across the tops of them. Michiko pursued Elijah from the streets below, until they eventually broke off from the city. Elijah fled to a lakeside barn, where he attempted to jump up into the rafters. Michiko jumped up as well, grabbing Elijah by the ankles, and dragging them both back to the ground. Getting up quicker, Elijah kicked Michiko while she was down, being merciless as he stomped his foot on Michiko's chest. On the third attempt to stomp Michiko, Elijah was thrown off balance by Michiko grabbing his foot and turning it up. Elijah then avoided a stab from Michiko, who's knife got stuck in the barn's beam. Delivering a hard punch, Elijah struck Michiko in the side of the head, disorienting her and sending her stumbling. Taking the offense, Elijah rushed Michiko, though the stunned assassin was ready for it. Sliding out of the way, Elijah's charge tripped him, causing him to fall on his front. Michiko jumped on Elijah's back as he rose, attempting to choke him out with her legs. Elijah was too strong however, as he ripped Michiko from his back, tossing her to the ground. Elijah began to taunt the bloodied Michiko, who seemed to be in a good deal of pain. After dodging a few slashes from Michiko's dagger, Elijah tossed dirt in her eyes, before wrestling the blinded Michiko to the edge of the lake's shore, preparing to finish her off once and for all. Death Taunting Michiko with his pragmatic fighting style, Elijah began to gloat, insulting Michiko for being a poor fit of an assassin. Having enough fun, Elijah then shoved Michiko's head under the shallow water, intending to drown her and dispose of her body in the lake. To Elijah's dismay, Michiko was ready, as she sprung from the water, revealing a hidden blade. Fatally stabbed in the abdomen, Elijah fell backwards, a look of shock as he died. Michiko then repeated Elijah's taunting line back to him, before exiting the the area, the defiant athlete no more. After being killed, Elijah was buried in Proverb Cemetery, his teammates unaware of how he cheated, and was no real basketball player. Legacy Elijah had left Michiko with some serious wounds during their fight, the gravest being a fractured rib from being kicked on the ground. Other than that, Elijah was forgotten for his basketball career, never being able to develop into a legendary player. Trivia